


A Song, A Hex, and A Game.

by Otpcruiseliner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Adrien just has to go man, Fluff, Gay crack, Living Together, Luka sings, M/M, Plagg Being Plagg, Plagg confirmed little shit, Singing, Song fic, apparently its the only kind I know how to write, enjoy, gay fluff, luka has a nice butt confirmed, lukadrien, mild nudity, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpcruiseliner/pseuds/Otpcruiseliner
Summary: Ç'est bon je prometre!





	A Song, A Hex, and A Game.

**Author's Note:**

> Really trying to get back into the swing of writing. Hope Y'all enjoy.

The number of times that Adrien had caught Luka singing in their apartment had been too numerous to count. Whenever the bluenette would do this, he would slip into a sort of trance with the area surrounding him becoming his stage and Adrien would unbeknownst to him, become his watchful audience. 

There was the instance where while doing chores around the house that Adrien had asked him to do Luka broke out in full song in the middle of all of that singing Bon Jovi. 

Woah, we're half way there

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, we'll make it I swear

Woah, livin' on a prayer

As he moved and swayed his body to the chorus Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle at his roommate. He found the quality endearing, and sometimes the mini performances were downright captivating. 

His most recent venue had been the shower, of course; the main stage for countless up and coming artists all around the world. 

Long showers had always been the deal set between the two, as they respected that showers played sacred roles in their model/musician cultures. One does not simply wake up or go to sleep without a hot and relaxing remedy for the day ahead and behind. 

However, in this certain circumstance of an instant, Adrien had not been the luckiest cat when it had come to timing; he urgently needed to relieve himself as he had just gotten back from a two-hour long movie with his friends Nino, Alya, and Marinette. 

And on this friendly double date, there had been no shortage of beverages nor snack foods. 

Adrien was quick to rush home to his apartment, dig unceremoniously for his keys, and jingle jangle them into the lock’s slot, hastily turning the door handle.

As he strode down the hallway and found the bathroom he reached for the door handle and grabbed it. Right at the moment he would have flung it open and slammed it behind himself, he stopped and looked down and saw the light on in the room. 

Upon closer inspection, he heard the shower running which only helped to escalate his current situation. 

Crossing his legs and bending over slightly in the hopes to ward off his urge to explode, he attempted to think of anything to rid his mind of his predicament. 

Then, with the absolute best timing of a born trickster, Plagg zipped out from his white jacket straight out from a delightful cheese-induced nap/coma. His movie experience had been delightful as Adrien had brought Camembert and other assorted cheese into the movie theater to help feed his kwami’s destructive and never-ceasing appetite. 

The mini cat had stretched like always and stayed floating in the air nonchalantly. He looked Adrien up and down in his poor state and could not help but chuckle at the sight. 

“Well, well. Someone looks like they really need to use their litter box.”

Adrien, not finding it the least bit amusing, gave the kwami a glare that sent chills down the miniature feline’s spine. Yes, he was the god of destruction, capable of unleashing plagues on to the whole of ancient Egypt and completely leveling the holy Roman empire but nothing had struck fear into his heart more than the look of death that the young blonde Parisian boy had just gifted him. 

“Not. Funny.” Adrien punctuated each word as he stooped lower attempting to hold back the dam that was soon to burst. 

Plagg, seeking an opportunity to eject himself from the situation before he was strangled, opted to go and rummage for more cheese in Adrien's room. As he flew out of sight, Adrien attempted to focus on something else.

Wait. 

What was that noise?

Adrien looked towards the kitchen because looking with your face apparently helps when you're attempting to gather auditory clues. Then he realized that the sound wasn’t coming from there, but from right where he was standing. To be more precise, the other side of the bathroom door.

Luka had taken to singing louder when Adrien was not home, as he could better perform without the looming promise of an audience. Not that performing in front of people wasn’t his entire shtick, but he found he could concentrate better without those emerald eyes focusing on only him. The last time he didn’t know how long Adrien was standing there due to his headphones, and when they had locked eyes, a blush had crept onto Luka’s face.

Luka racked his brain for old songs he could sing. One that came to mind was the song from one of the numerous Scooby-Doo animated movies, Hex Girl. He snorted at the thought of actually performing that in front of people. It would be the perfect mix of hilarity and nostalgia. 

Luckily, he was alone and he remembered the words.

I'm gonna cast a spell on you.

You're gonna do what I want you to.

Mix it up here in my little bowl,

say a few words and you lose control

With each line, he moved his body and made hand gestures; pointing at a certain imaginary boy, stirring an imaginary cauldron, all while he swayed in the warmth the shower’s stage provided. He added his own adlib for the hell of it, pulling an invisible microphone closer to his mouth with a devilish grin.

“How do you like that Adrien?”

The aforementioned Adrien had heard the seductive words flow perfectly from the performer. He came closer to the door and pressed an ear to the wooden entrance, completely forgetting why he was there in the first place. That had all left his mind.

Luka imagined what it would be like if he could actually work up the nerve to do that at a show. He was sure to catch a blush, but more importantly, make the blonde blush, even more, when he looked out at the crowd.

You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind.

You'll get dizzy when I make a sign.

You'll wake up in the dead of night,

missing me when I'm out of sight.

It was a performance fit only for his one absolute crush, and if he had been aware of his timely surroundings, he would have realized that Adrien would have been back before he said he would be. 

And the said serenaded boy had all but fully witnessed the concert taking place in the room opposite of him.

Luka switched off the faucet and pushed down the lever that converted the bathwater into a showering rain. He grabbed the towel that was within arm’s reach and began to dry himself. 

Stepping out of the tub, he stooped down to dry his legs and he noticed a shadow that was cast by the light in the hallway.

Shit. Please do not let that be him. 

Luka found himself praying to a god he didn’t believe in, begging for his crush to not be on the other side of the door.

As Adrien heard the water stop running, he moved into his room right beside it, and semi-closed the door.

Luka, fully still wrapped in his towel with a hand holding the two ends together around his waist, opened the door and peeked his aquamarine locks out into the hallway.

“Adrien?” He called out hesitantly, hoping what he saw was a trick of the lighting.

Adrien perked up from his daze and answered back. “Yeah, I’m back.” 

“When did you get back?” He wanted to know just how much he had heard from the spectacle.

Wondering if he should come outright and tell him, he chose to play coy, wondering how this would turn out. He smiled to himself. “Just a few seconds ago, why?”  
Relief flooded the singer. So, he hadn’t heard. Thank god. 

“No reason lol.” He shook it off and hurried to his room on the other side of the bathroom. He hadn’t grabbed clothes due to his delusion of having more time than he really had.

Adrien was still peeking out of his room when Luka turned the door’s corner, and he saw the boy’s fit body, with a flourish of a leg, hamstring, and the bottom part of his bottom’s right cheek. 

Luka had a nice butt.

Adrien blushed at the sight. Growing up, nudity was something to be kept to one’s self. But he didn’t actually mind the sight that was now seared into his visual memory.

He then remembered his earlier predicament and rushed to the bathroom, ridding himself of one problem for the night.

Later on, in the night, when Adrien was sure that Luka was either sleeping or preoccupied with music on his headphones, he cat-walked into the kitchen to refill his water. Hydration is key folks. 

While he was filling his cup and was focused on scrolling through his social media pages and liking the newest post on the Ladyblog, he hadn’t noticed Luka’s presence around the corner.

Adrien thought back to the event that had happened hours earlier and smiled fondly. He had never been serenaded before. It made him feel…warm inside. He couldn’t stop smiling.

As he finished refilling his mug, he searched for a midnight snack that wasn’t Luka Couffaine, and he began to freestyle his own verse, oblivious to the boy around the corner.

He’s a hex boy, and he’s gonna put a spell on me.

He’s a hex boy, and his spell is working on me.

Luka furiously blushed and felt his heart rate increase at the words.

Adrien kept humming softly to the tune, grabbing his water and a few cookies he snagged and began to make his trek back to his room.

Luka saw the shadow coming quick and he backed up to make it seem like he was walking towards the kitchen right at that moment.

When Adrien saw him, he felt his own face heat up. He was facing away from the kitchen light but Luka still saw the rosy cheeks they shared.  
“Oh, hey.” He looked down and tried to stop the smile that was on his face, but Luka saw it and that made him breathe in a little heavier.

“Hey there.”

“How long have you been standing there?”

Luka smirked, knowing the game he was playing. Agreste wasn’t the only one who could be coy. Two could play at this game.

“I just came out of my room a second ago, why?”

Adrien blushed. He knew it was a lie. But he didn’t mind.

“No reason.” He replied, looking at him and with food in hands passed him and crossed briskly to his room, closing the door behind him with a free foot.

Luka let go of the breath he had been holding as he watched the slightly shorter blonde bob his way to his room, and he took notice of how his hips swayed ever so slightly. 

Luka went into the kitchen to fix himself a glass of iced water to cool off. As he sipped it, he couldn’t help but foresee the game of cat and mouse that they were going to play.

Plagg zoomed to Adrien and looked at his lack of the array of snacks. Crossing his arms, he huffed playfully. “So, no camembert for moi?”

“Did you seriously already eat the stash I gave you?” 

“No, but that’s my emergency hoard. You’re contractually obligated to bring me new cheese anytime you get food for yourself.”

Adrien snorted, put his food and drink down, and climbed into bed. He crossed his arms over his face as images of Luka, some somewhat sinful, danced across his vision.

“Whooo boy, this is gonna be interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as otpcruiseliner. Don't be a stranger. Thanks! Kudos, comments, and


End file.
